Heads or Tails?
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A small collection of drabbles written for Remi's Heads or Tails Challenge. Various characters, drabbles, various ratings, different POV and such. Digimon Tamers Season. Yaoi/Yuri/het, fluff, family, and various genres.
1. Christmas Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Start a fic you have yet to post. Write a Drabble. True Love.**

**Romance Christmas**

Snow fell softly from the sky against a dark blue night sky, laughter and shouts of happiness filled the air as Christmas lights sparkled in the darkness creating light in a dark time of the year. Two star crossed lovers though where lost to the festivities going on all around them, for they were too lost in each other's eyes.

"I am glad that you finally decided to tell me how you feel about me," Takato said softly with a happy smile on his face as he rested his forehead against his lovers. "You do know that this means that I expect you to follow the New Years tradition of kissing me when the clock strikes midnight, don't you?"

Henry chuckled, his eyes sparkled in happiness. "Of course and I intend to let you know that I plan to follow that tradition, along with having several pieces of mistletoe on me that I can use throughout this Christmas season to sneak as many kisses from you as possible."

"Silly, you do not have to do that," Takato said with true love shining brightly in his eyes. "For you, I will always have love and kisses to give."

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	2. Present For The Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, and the If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Update a neglected story. Write a Drabble. Innocence. **

**Present for the Christmas Tree**

Suzie stared at the Christmas tree with large innocent eyes, her mind buzzed with many different thoughts as she remembered the story that her oldest big brother had just told her. With a determined glint in her eyes Suzie turned away from the Christmas tree and made her way to the table where a large pile of paper and crayons sat.

'I am going to make the best gift for the Christmas tree' Suzie thought as she picked up her favourite crayon, a very well worn and used pink crayon, and began to scribble down different ideas on a piece of paper. 'It does a very important job and no one ever says thank you to it!'

Picture after picture Suzie drew on her paper, soon hundreds of different sheets of paper filled to the brim with multiple drawings on both sides littered the area around Suzie. After what seemed like hours and hours to Suzie, though it really was only a few minutes, she let out a loud squeal of achievement as she stared down proudly at her newest idea.

'That's it! I got it!' Suzie thought with a large grin on her face. 'I will get some of Daddy's clothes to dress it in! I bet that the Christmas Tree has to be really cold as it has to stand in one place so long totally naked!'

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	3. School Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write an AU. Write a Drabble. Are You Sad?**

**School Choices**

Janyu let out a heavy sigh as he stared down at the possible schools for his four children to go to. The perfect one though was also the worse one in his mind though. His mind knew that it would be for the best as it would provide things that Janyu could not, like not having to move to new schools every year just because of his work, though his heart cried in pain at the thought of missing so many key events in his children's lives.

Taking a deep breath Janyu pushed away the school broachers and turned to look at his children. They were all laughing happily as they decorated the Christmas tree. Their eyes sparkled with happiness, the oldest two hung the decorations on the tree while Suzie happily squealed and giggles in her baby seat watching them as Henry happily tottered around picking up Christmas decorations to give to his brother and sister or hanging things on the lower branches of the tree.

'I cannot do this, if I send them to this boarding school it would destroy them. Sure it offers them the chance to stay in one place and finish their school life in one place but...maybe it would not be for the best.' Janyu thought as he sat and silently watched his precious children happily decorate the Christmas tree. 'Maybe...maybe I should...yes, I will ask Mayumi if she would be willing to home school the children.'

"Daddy!" Henry squealed happily causing Janyu to smile as his one year old son toddled over to him with a large grin on his face. "Daddy help?"

"Sure son, daddy will always help his children no matter what," Janyu said with a warm smile and double meaning to his words as he scooped Henry up off of the floor causing Henry to giggle in happiness. "Daddy will help you with the Christmas tree."

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	4. Christmas Eve Cuteness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series or Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series or Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Crossover. Write a Drabble. Write in First Person present tense. A Child's Dream.**

**Christmas Eve Cuteness**

I stare at my precious little ones, my heart warmed as I watch them snuggle up together in what reminded me of a puppy pile. My lips twitch upwards as I watched the newest member of our family, my cousin's son Harry Potter who has come to us after it was found out his aunt and uncle were abusive, curled up happily in the middle of the pile.

I find myself unable to help my own actions as I quickly grab the camera that I have been keeping on me and raise it. I wait for the perfect moment as I want to capture this moment in time forever. As I watch them shift in their sleep my mouth turns into a wider grin and I press the button down and try to prevent myself from cooing as the flash goes off capturing the moment.

I lower the camera and hold it as if it was gold. I cannot wait until tomorrow, I will make sure to capture lots of new memories with my camera. I turn and look to the Digimon themed clock that hangs on my youngest son's wall only to let out a gasp of shock. I have to hurry and wrap the gifts before my little ones wake up. With one last look over my shoulder as I turn and walk away from my five little precious treasures I find myself thinking one thing that I am sure that will never change thanks to my precious children.

I, Mayumi Wong, am the richest person in the whole world. All because of my adorable little children that I get to watch grow up.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	5. Christmas Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a friendship. Write a Drabble. Write in First Person present tense. The New Big.**

**Christmas Friendship**

I felt a wave of happiness and joy wash over me as I walked besides my two new friends. It felt like one of those 'the new big thing' that I had read about so many times in my mother's stupid magazines.

As we walked towards my house I could not stop the feeling of glee as I watched my Grandmother and mother appear in the front door. I felt a smug smile appear on my face though I could not find myself caring about their reaction. The only thing I cared about what that I was no longer forced to spend Christmas alone.

I felt my smile on my face grow as I stared a look with each of my friends before I turned back to face my mother and grandmother. A thought suddenly came to my mind and a sly grin came to my lips. I cannot wait to show my big Christmas surprise to my mother and grandmother, I just know that I will shock them big time. Now that is something that I am looking forward to.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	6. Comforting Hugs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about someone comforting another person. Write a Drabble. Write in First Person present tense. Mars.**

**Comforting Hugs**

I watched as tears poured down my daughters face as she confessed everything to me. I felt my heart ache as I listened to the shocking words that flowed out of her mouth my motherly instances flared inside of me.

At this very moment I found myself feeling like I am a Martian from Mars or something unnatural. I feel my heart twist sickeningly as I suddenly find myself thinking of my youngest son. My two youngest babies are out there battling these monsters right at this moment.

As I looked at my precious baby girl with a teary gaze of my own. Without uttering a single word I lift my arms up and open them and I watch as my baby girl understands the unspoken message. As I watch her rush into my arms and into my comforting embrace I suddenly find myself realising that this Christmas might be late this year but I am determined to make it on hell of a special one. Especially after everything my two youngest children have been though.

"Do not worry my little princess," I whisper softly into my daughter's ear as I run a soothing hand over her head. "Your mummy is here, she will make everything right again. Trust your mummy."

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	7. Christmas Party Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about a party. Write a Drabble. Write a fic where the main character is looking for a resolution. Pulling Weeds.**

**Christmas Party Problems**

Rika stared down at the paper in front of her, her head in her hands and her eyes wide. She felt as if she was outside pulling weeds or taking a trip to the dentist. No matter how hard she tried to organised this surprise Christmas party for her mother everything went wrong.

"Did the entertainment cancel?" Rika's Grandmother asked kindly as she looked worriedly at her granddaughter's stressed face.

"Yes, along with the florist, apparently even though the Christmas party will create a lot of income for them and new business connections it is too close to Christmas for them," Rika answered as she sighed heavily.

"Maybe we can tell your mother?" Rika's Grandmother offered only for her words to die when Rika looked up at her sharply with a look of resolution firmly showing on her face.

"No," Rika said as her eyes burnt with passion and determination. "I am going to do this for mum and I am going to do it."

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	8. Christmas Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about an OC. Write a Drabble. Write a fic where the main character is looking for a resolution. Shrink.**

**Christmas Determination**

Sarah gulped nervously as she felt her confidence suddenly shrink as she stared across the room at the smiling Takato. Maybe the middle of the class was not the best place to admit her undying love for the brown haired teenager.

"What is with the second thoughts?" Rika asked lazily from where she sat lazily at her desk watching Sarah. "I thought that you wanted to admit your true feelings to him. That was your New Year's resolution, right?"

"It was but...at the moment I am not quiet sure that it is a good time to tell him," Sarah answered, unable to hide the fear in her voice. "Besides, it is not even Christmas Eve yet, let along New Years!"

"So? Does it matter? Christmas is next week, and New Years is the following week," Rika said bluntly as she gave Sarah a pointed look. "You said you were going to tell Takato so you should. It should not be so hard to tell him."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked as she gave Rika a sly look. "And what about you? Have you told your _secret crush_?"

"I have," Rika stated simply making Sarah back off. "And the two of us are going on a date together this evening. Do not try to change the subject, just march over there and tell Takato how you feel...or I will."

"Fine," Sarah said finally, running a stressed hand though her blond hair. "But if anything bad happens I am blaming you!"

"Oh do not worry, it won't," Rika replied with a knowing smirk as she watched Sarah make her way over to Takato. "Not when I know for a fact that Takato feels the same way about you."

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	9. Christmas Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about a confession of somesort. Write a Drabble. Write a fic where the main character is looking for a resolution. Albert Einstein.**

**Christmas Confessions**

As Suzie nervously started into Rika's hard eyes she found herself feeling alone, as alone as Albert Einstein would during a convention of idiots. Her stomached churned as she tried to find the right words to confess to Rika that it had been her who was staring at her with a calculating gaze.

"I...I have something important to tell you," Suzie said nervously as she pulled herself together, mentally she wondered if she would live to see the end of Christmas Day. "You know that Christmas gift, the one that was a T-shirt with a picture of Renamon sitting on top of a purple love heart?"

Suzie gulped as Rika simply nodded her head. Fear and uncertainty welled up inside of her as Suzie found herself feeling as if she was facing down a big boss in a video game.

"Well...it was me," Suzie finally said as she bravely looked Rika in the eye. "I was the one who gave you the gift."

Flinching slightly Suzie screwed her eyes shut and mentally prepared herself for Rika's reaction. Only to let out a small squeak of surprise when two familiar arms wrapped around her. A few seconds later Rika's voice came to her ears.

"Thank you Suzie. I _love _that Christmas gift!"

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	10. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a poem. Write about anything. World Champions. (I tried to write a Senyu poem).**

**Happy Ending**

World Champions we rule,

Digital and Real world safe,

Happy family we are.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	11. Past and Present Christmas'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a first person past tense fic. Write about anything. Dragon's Breath.**

**Past and Present Christmas'**

I remember as if it was just yesterday, my heart still sings as I remember the expression on my dear little sister's face. The passion that shone brightly on her face that day reminded me of the heat of a dragon's breath with how brightly and bluntly Suzie's emotions shone.

Even to this day she still adores that Christmas gift last year, I remember just how nervous I was when I first gave it to her that year. I remember how I planned to give her the second half of the gift the following year. I was so reviled throughout the year when she always came back without finding the second half of her gift in the shops.

I cannot help the large smile that came to my face last night as I wrapped Suzie's Christmas gift. I remember feeling the excitement and hope as I wrapped the gift. I hoped with all my heart that my dear little sister would like her Christmas gift.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	12. Christmas Lights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a first person past tense fic. Write with the prompt lights. Sharp-Eyed.**

**Christmas Lights**

As I drive home with a smile on my face for all to plainly see I remember those brightly coloured Christmas lights that I gazed at with a sharp-eyed expression on my face. I remember those feelings that always made me feel so special and warm at Christmas. I remember the only Christmas I was able to spend with my Digimon partner and how every memory of every single moment of that Christmas is engraved into my mind.

That special Christmas the bright Christmas lights became special to me. I remember standing in front of the Christmas Tree that I had decorated with my Digimon Partner, that Christmas I had taken a whole film of photo's as I had not wanted to forget that amazing day.

Over the next few years I remember myself thinking over that magical Christmas. I remember how that Christmas has stayed close to my heart and how I have treasured it over the years. I made sure to keep that Christmas close to my mind and heart, and I have. I remember when I first fell in love and I remember the Christmas promise I made to myself when it happened.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	13. Thoughtful Christmas Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a third person past tense fic. Write with the prompt dreams. Alone.**

**Thoughtful Christmas Moments**

Just moments before Rinchei had stood in front of the heavily decorated Christmas tree with a thoughtful expression on his face. He had stood staring wide eyed at the decorations, taking in every single one with an intense expression on his face. His mind had buzzed with thousands of different thoughts as Rinchei remembered the horror of last Christmas, the present from their aunt Meryl had been in extremely bad taste.

Rinchei had thought over several different gifts for his little brother after that as he stared at the tree before the answer finally came to him in a weird way. Rinchei had never been more thankful than to have a piece of Christmas homework about dreams to do over the holiday.

When Rinchei had made up his mind a large smile had appeared on his face before he ran out of the living room. His footsteps had hammered against the floor of his home when he had made his way out of the house.

At the same time Rinchei had closed the front door he had promised himself to find the perfect present for Henry. So perfect that he had hoped that it would make all of Henry's dreams come true.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	14. Lonely at Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic where the main character is looking for company. Write with the prompt Angel. In Spite Off...**

**Lonely at Christmas**

Takato let out a depressed sigh as he looked down at the glowing screen of his mobile phone in the darkness. His eyes flashed in a short burst of happiness when he came across a photo of a scowling Rika wearing an angel costume, in spite off everything Henry, Takato and Rika all knew that they had enjoyed that special night.

With each new contact in his mobile phone came up with another stab of pain was felt in his heart. Every single one of them was busy spending Christmas in some way or another. As he came to the last name on his list only to realise that the person in question was out of the country until the second week in January.

"Maybe I shouldn't of been so unselfish and took someone up on their offer to spend Christmas with them," Takato muttered to himself as he looked away from his mobile phone and up to the photo of his smiling parents. "Why did mum and dad have to go on holiday to an over 50's only resort now of all places for I will never know."

Letting out another sigh Takato turned his attention back to the contact list on his mobile phone and continued in his search for company. Takato desperately hoped that this Christmas would not be one he would be forced to spend alone.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	15. Searching For Company on Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the Fanfiction-High School Never Ends Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic where the main character is looking for company. Write with the prompt Feast. Swiss Chocolate. Write about a character who has a certain amount of money in their pocket.**

**Searching For Company on Christmas**

Jaarin stood in the middle of her heavily decorated hallway. Her mind went over everything that she would need for the Christmas feast that she would be having with her friends in just a few moments. Her heart fluttered and her mouth watered as she thought all about the amazing food, especially the Swiss Chocolate cake.

"You can do this, you can do this," Jaarin said as she gave herself a pet talk as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the £20 note that she would use to pay for the rest of her Christmas night out. "You know everyone there...you do not want to be lonely on Christmas Eve. You have to go out there and find company for yourself!"

Taking a big deep breath to try and push herself forwards and moved towards the front door. Her heart pounded in her chest as she opened the front door only for a large grin to appear on her face when she was met with a sea of smiles from her dear friends.

'I can do this, I am _not _going to be alone this Christmas' Jaarin thought determinedly as she greeted her friends while closing and locking her front door. 'I am going to have a wonderful Christmas!'

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	16. Christmas Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic where the main character is looking for company. Write with the prompt Gratitude. Executive. **

**Christmas Decisions**

Janyu gulped nervously as he stood stone still like a statue in front of his wife with wide shocked eyes. Gratitude filled him and a large relived smile appeared on his face as his dear wife informed him of her executive decision.

"You mean...you _lied _to my boss?!" Janyu gasped out in shock as he stared at his proudly smirking wife. "And my boss believed you?"

"Of course he believed me, after all I did nothing _but _tell the truth," Mayumi answered with a pointed look at her husband. "You are over worked, you are over stressed. It is time that you have a break from work and find yourself some people to keep you company during this festive period while the kids and I finish doing the Christmas present shopping."

Janyu opened his mouth to reply only to let out a startled yelp as Mayumi grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his small office. Mayumi shot her husband a warning look before turning back and dragging Janyu towards the Christmas party.

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


	17. New Year Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic with the prompt 'Luminous'. Write a fic for someone (I chose Remi to thank her for all the help, support and everything she has done for me) and review them. Cold Heart. **

**New Year Decision**

Rika stared nervously at the clock on the wall with nervous eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as her hand tightened around her bag. Her once cold heart was slowly defrosting thanks to her close friends, both human and Digimon.

'I can do this, I am going to do this.' Rika thought as she mentally gave herself a pep talk. 'It is just a simple sleep over to celebrate New Year. Mother is out somewhere and Grandmother is staying over with a friend. You are not going to let yourself be alone and miserable this time!'

Taking a deep breath Rika pulled herself together and straightened herself out. Mentally she went over a checklist making sure that she had not forgotten a single thing. Suddenly the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing brought a rare luminous smile to Rika's face.

Without thinking Rika quickly grabbed her bag that had sat at her feet and rushed towards the front door. Pure happiness washed over her as she entered the hallway only to spot two familiar outlines on the other side of the front door's glass.

'This was a good decision, even though I am nervous about this I know that I am doing the right thing.' Rika thought as she reached out to open the front door. 'Besides, I am going to bring the New Year in how I want to spend it, with my friends.'

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**

**Happy New Year From me in England, UK. I hope this year will be a good one for everyone! **


	18. New Year Excitement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon series nor do I have any rights to the Digimon series, and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for the: Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, the One Million Words Added Competition, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic with the prompt 'Luminous'. Write about characters looking to the future. The Future is what we make of it. **

**New Year Excitement**

"I cannot wait to see what the New Year brings us," Suzie said excitedly as she stared at the ticking clock on the wall of her friend's house. "I wonder what sort of adventures we will get into this year."

"Whatever sort of adventures we find ourselves in I just know that we will be alright," Jeri said with a happy smile on her face. "After all the future is what we make of it, and we have each other and our friends to help and support us though this year."

A large luminous smile appeared on Suzie's face as Jeri's words washed over her. The fear and dread that had secretly been bubbling and festering deep inside of her over the new year slowly settled. Suzie's mind slowly began to replace her fears of what the New Year might bring with images of her brothers, sister and friends.

"Maybe everything will be alright," Suzie said slowly as she looked at Jeri with a thoughtful expression on her face. "We will not be alone this year and all of the problems with the Digital world has been solved. Do you think that this year we might be able to have a more normal year?"

Jeri laughed happily. "Maybe but knowing our luck and our Digimon Partners I have a feeling that 'normal' for us is something of the past."

"True," Suzie answered as the pair shared a smile. "Besides, I like our version of normal, it makes the future a bit more interesting. I cannot wait to see what the future holds, with my big brothers and sister and friends at my side I just know that the future will be amazing!"

**End of Drabble/Prompt.**


End file.
